


Behind blue eyes

by lion03



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Childhood Trauma, Crying, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Grief/Mourning, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Men Crying, Physical Abuse, Talking, Trauma
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lion03/pseuds/lion03
Summary: Als Justus eines Nachts nicht schlafen kann und er einen Spaziergang macht, trifft er am Strand auf seinen Erzfeind. Er erhält einen Blick hinter dessen Fassade muss feststellen, dass sie beide gar nicht so unterschiedlich sind, wie er immer dachte.
Kudos: 3





	Behind blue eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Das ist meine erste Fanfiction hier auf ao3. Ich habe lange mit mir gehadert, ob ich die Geschichte wirklich posten soll, doch nun habe ich mich endlich getraut. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. Ihr könnt mir gerne Tipps und Hinweise geben.

Es war mal wieder so weit. Justus saß auf seinem Bett, den Rücken an die Wand gelehnt. Sein Raum war dunkel, es war schon nachts und er konnte sich nicht dazu überwinden, das Licht einzuschalten. Außerdem passte die Finsternis auch viel besser zu seiner Stimmung.

Es war der Todestag seiner Eltern. Obwohl er sie an jedem anderen Tag ebenfalls vermisste, war es jedes Jahr, genau an diesem Datum, besonders schlimm. Dann holte er immer die kleine Schachtel mit den Fotos hervor, welche er für den Rest des Jahres unter seinem Bett versteckte. Seine Tante und sein Onkel wussten, dass Justus an diesem Tag nie gut zu sprechen war und ließen ihn deswegen in Ruhe.

Nun saß er also hier, ein Foto von seinen Eltern in der Hand. Es war kurz nach ihrem Kennenlernen entstanden. Sie sahen so jung aus. Justus konnte sich kaum an sie erinnern, trotzdem hatte ihr Tod ein riesiges Loch in ihm hinterlassen. Natürlich hatte er seine Tante Mathilda und seinen Onkel Titus, denen er unendlich dankbar war, doch es war einfach nicht das gleiche. 

Erneut musste er schluchzen. Schon wieder bahnten sich Tränen den Weg über sein Gesicht. Sie fielen auf sein T-Shirt, welches schon völlig durchnässt war. Justus hasste es, die Kontrolle über seine Emotionen zu verlieren, wo er doch immer derjenige war, der auch in den schwierigsten Situationen einen kühlen Kopf bewahren konnte.

Natürlich war das meist nur eine aufgezogene Maske. Wie es in ihm wirklich aussah, wusste wohl keiner außer ihm selbst. Hätte er es seinen Freunden oder seinem Onkel oder seiner Tante erzählt, hätten sie sich nur unnötig Sorgen gemacht und ihn im schlimmsten Fall noch zu einem Psychologen geschickt. Aber Justus konnte gut allein mit seinen Problemen fertig werden. Zumindest redete er sich das ein.

Es war schwer, vor anderen immer den unnahbaren Neunmalklug zu geben, der alles rational betrachtete und so gut wie nie die Nerven verlor. Mit Ausnahme von dem einen Mal, als er dachte, dass seine Eltern noch leben und er auf eigene Faust nach Südamerika gereist war. Das war wahrscheinlich das einzige Mal gewesen, dass seine Freunde und Familie seine Fassade hatten bröckeln sehen.

Schwermütig seufzte Justus. Er entschied, sich nicht weiter hier in Selbstmitleid zu suhlen, sondern an die Frische Lust zu gehen, um vielleicht sogar einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Mit einem letzten Blick auf das Foto in seiner Rechten legte er es in die Schachtel zurück und verstaute diese wieder unter dem Bett.

Dann machte er sich auf Zehenspitzen auf den Weg nach unten. Falls Mathilda und Titus schon schliefen, wollte er sie nicht wecken. Es war mitten in der Woche und eigentlich lag Justus zu dieser Zeit auch schon im Bett, doch heute hätte er ohnehin nicht einschlafen können. Dass er morgen in der Schule wahrscheinlich total fertig sein würde, interessierte ihn ausnahmsweise mal überhaupt nicht. Als er die vertrauten Geräusche des Fernsehers nicht wahrnahm, nahm Justus das als Zeichen, dass sein Onkel und seine Tante bereits zu Bett gegangen waren. Umso besser, so musste er ihnen zumindest nicht erklären, warum er sich mitten in der Nacht aus dem Haus schlich.

Draußen auf dem Hof überlegte er kurz, ob er sich zu dem Schuppen schleichen sollte, in dem sein Motorrad versteckt war. Doch schließlich entschied er sich, zu Fuß zu gehen. Er war im Moment zu emotional, um sich aufs Fahren konzentrieren zu können. Am Ende würde er noch einen Unfall bauen und das wollte er nun wirklich nicht.

Somit verließ er also den Schrottplatz durch eines der losen Bretter im Zaun, dass er und seine Kollegen als Geheimgang benutzten. Das Tor war schon zugeschlossen und es zu öffnen, hätte zu viel Lärm verursacht. 

Ohne einen wirklichen Plan zu haben, lief Justus einfach drauf los. Zu dieser späten Stunde war kaum noch jemand auf den Straßen Rocky Beachs anzutreffen. Die wenigen Leute, die noch auf den Beinen waren, waren zum Großteil Clubgänger, für die der Abend gerade erst begann. Er beachtete sie nicht weiter und setzte seinen Weg fort.

Irgendwann erreichte er den Strand. Bis auf das wenige Licht der Laternen der Strandpromenade wurde er kaum erhellt und so hätte Justus fast die Gestalt übersehen, welche kläglich in sich zusammengesunken im Sand kauerte. Neugierig ging er auf die Person zu. Sie saß weit abseits von den paar anderen Menschen, die sich sonst noch am Strand befanden. Als Justus näher kam, konnte er die Person schluchzen hören. Er war nur noch ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt. Obwohl der Sand seine Schritte dämpfte, hatte die Person ihn wahrscheinlich gehört, denn auf einmal wirbelte sie herum.

Justus traf fast der Schlag. Denn die Gestalt, die da tränenüberströmt saß, war nicht etwa irgendjemand. Als sein Gegenüber auch ihn erkannte, wurden dessen Augen groß. Schnell wandte er das Gesicht wieder ab.

„Was machst du denn hier, McSherlock?“ Skinnys Stimme klang nicht halb so selbstsicher, wie er es gern gehabt hätte. Außerdem zitterte er am ganzen Körper, was er krampfhaft versuchte, unter Kontrolle zu bringen, daran aber kläglich scheiterte. 

Justus verkniff sich einen bissigen Gegenkommentar. Er sah, dass es Skinny offensichtlich alles andere als gut ging. Auch wenn Justus dieses miese Arschloch aus tiefster Seele hasste, empfand er dennoch Mitgefühl mit ihm. Etwas unschlüssig, was er als nächstes tun sollte, stand er ein paar Minuten einfach nur so da und hörte seinem Erzfeind dabei zu, wie er versuchte, sich das Schluchzen zu verkneifen.

„Willst du noch lange so dumm da rum stehen? Verpiss dich einfach“, gab Skinny mit brüchiger Stimme von sich.

„Was ist los, Skinny?“, fragte Justus und ignorierte dabei die Aufforderung des anderen.

„Hast du nicht gehört? Du sollst dich verpissen!“

Justus dachte gar nicht daran. Stattdessen ging er noch die letzten paar Schritte auf Skinny zu und ließ sich neben ihm in den Sand fallen. Er beobachtete, wie Skinny dabei zusammenzuckte und sein Körper sich noch mehr anspannte.

„Ich werde ganz bestimmt nirgendwo hingehen. Nicht, wenn du in diesem Zustand bist“, sagte er gefasst. 

Immer noch abgewandt erwiderte Skinny: „Was kümmert’s dich überhaupt? Ist ja nicht so, als wären wir Freunde. Ich würde sagen, das Gegenteil trifft eher zu.“

In diesem Punkt hatte er Recht. Skinny war sein Erzfeind, eigentlich hätte er ihn genauso gut hier allein zurücklassen können. Doch Justus konnte nicht die Augen vor dem Schmerz anderer verschließen. Dafür wusste er zu gut, wie dieser sich anfühlte.

„Da hast du nicht unrecht. Aber komm schon, Skinny, ich habe dir schon mehr als ein Mal den Arsch gerettet. Das eine Mal mehr schadet da auch nicht.“ Bei seinen Worten zuckte Skinnys Mundwinkel leicht nach oben.

„Kraftausdrücke aus deinem Mund, Jonas? Dass ich das nochmal erlebe, hätte ich gar nicht gedacht“, gab er zurück. Den nächsten Satz flüsterte er so leise, dass Justus ihn fast nicht gehört hätte. „Ich hätte sowieso nicht gedacht, dass ich noch so lange leben würde.“

Den Satz hatte er wohl mehr an sich selbst als an Justus gerichtet, doch das machte ihn nicht weniger schockierend.

„Skinny, was –“, wollte Justus erneut fragen, als Skinny seinen Kopf zu ihm drehte. Bei dem Anblick blieb ihm erst einmal der Atem weg. Vorhin war er zu weit weg gewesen, um es zu sehen. Auch jetzt reichte das spärliche Licht gerade so aus, um Skinnys Gesicht erkennbar zu machen.

Er sah aus, als hätte er sich gerade erst mit jemandem geprügelt. Sein rechtes Auge zierte ein deftiges Veilchen, seine Lippe war aufgeplatzt und blutete und seine Nase sah auch etwas seltsam aus. 

Als Justus seine Sprache wiederfand, schrie er schon fast. „Was zum Teufel? Was hast du jetzt schon wieder angestellt? Und warum bist du nicht im Krankenhaus? Die Wunden müssen unbedingt versorgt werden!“

„Jetzt mach aber mal ‘nen Punkt. Den Teufel werd ich tun. Keine zehn Pferde kriegen mich in ein Krankenhaus. Ich hasse die Dinger, da verreck ich lieber. Und so schlimm is‘ es ja gar nicht. Die Nase ist nicht mal gebrochen.“

Justus glaubte er hätte sich verhört. Wie konnte Skinny das nur auf die leichte Schulter nehmen? 

„Was ist passiert? Bist du mit jemandem aneinandergeraten? Wen hast du jetzt schon wieder übers Ohr gehauen?“

„Niemanden, du Klugscheißer“, keifte Skinny. Als er aber Justus besorgten Blick sah, fuhr er etwas ruhiger fort. „Scheiß drauf, jetzt hast du mich eh so gesehen, da kann ich es dir auch erzählen. Aber kein Wort zu deinen Spürhunden, ist das klar?“

„Versprochen“, meinte er ernst.

„Also gut. Nein, ich stecke in keinen Schwierigkeiten. Zumindest nicht in solchen, wie du vermutest. Ich wohne seit einer Weile wieder bei meinen Eltern. Hatte keine andere Wahl, da ich meinen Job verloren hab und nicht unbedingt gleich wieder was Illegales machen wollte.“

Skinny machte eine Pause und richtete seinen Blick gen Meer. Der Mond malte silberne Streifen auf die Oberfläche. Bis auf das Meeresrauschen und die entfernten Geräusche von Autos und Menschen war es nun vollkommen still. Für einen Moment schien es, als würde Skinny nicht weiter erzählen und Justus wollte schon etwas sagen, da fuhr er fort:

„Meine Beziehung zu meinen Eltern ist ... nicht gerade die beste. Für sie war ich schon immer eine Enttäuschung. Während meine Mutter mich mit Ignoranz bestraft, lässt mein Vater seinen Unmut an mir aus. Egal was ich mache, er findet immer einen Grund, wütend auf mich zu sein. Und dann, naja, dann passiert halt sowas.“ Beim letzten Wort deutete Skinny auf sein Gesicht.

Plötzlich spürte Justus eine ungemeine Wut in sich aufsteigen. 

„Skinny, das was du als ‚nicht gerade die beste Beziehung‘ beschreibst, ist Misshandlung! Wie lange geht das schon so?“ Seine Stimme bebte.

Skinny, welcher immer noch aufs Meer blickte, schien zu überlegen, ob er weiter reden sollte. Schließlich entschied er sich, dass er ohnehin schon zu viel gesagt hatte.

„Ungefähr seit zehn Jahren.“

Nun war Justus endgültig sprachlos. Nicht nur, dass Skinnys Vater seinen Sohn misshandelte und seine Mutter es ignorierte. Nein, er tat das, seit Skinny elf Jahre alt war. Und auf einmal wurde ihm vieles um einiges klarer was Skinny anging. Zum ersten Mal fühlte Justus so etwas wie Verständnis für den jungen Mann.

Beide verfielen in Schweigen und lauschten dem Meeresrauschen. Justus dachte über all das nach, was er in den letzten fünf Minuten erfahren hatte. Ihm war klar, dass man Skinnys Situation bei weitem nicht mit seiner eigenen vergleichen konnte. Und doch hatten sie eine Gemeinsamkeit. Sie beide waren gebrochen. Nur auf unterschiedliche Weise.

„Heute ist der Todestag meiner Eltern.“

Skinny wandte sein Gesicht in Richtung des Dunkelhaarigen und schaute ihn fragend an.

„Ich erinnere mich eigentlich kaum an sie, ich war noch sehr jung, als sie ums Leben gekommen sind. Dennoch fühle ich die Leere, die sie hinterlassen haben, jeden Tag. Am heutigen Datum ist es immer besonders schlimm.“

Mit diesem Geständnis hatte Skinny nicht gerechnet. Er sah Justus mit einem Blick an, den der erste Detektiv nicht zu deuten vermochte. Doch er sah den Schmerz in den blauen Augen. Der Mann hinter der Fassade war ein verletzter Teenager, der dachte, er verdiene es, gehasst und geschlagen zu werden. Ja, Menschen zu lesen war eine von Justus Spezialitäten.

Inzwischen hatte Skinnys Körper aufgehört zu zittern und auch die letzte Träne war schon längst getrocknet. Das Gespräch hatte ihn abgelenkt. Und zu wissen, dass da noch jemand war, der verstand, was es heißt, Schmerz zu fühlen, beruhigte ihn. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass er einmal mit einem seiner Erzfeinde am Strand über seine Gefühle reden würde. Doch hier war er nun und er musste sich eingestehen, dass gar nicht mal so schlimm war. 

Beide blieben noch eine ganze Weile still nebeneinander sitzen, bis sich schließlich die Sonne am Horizont erhob. Justus verabschiedete sich von Skinny, auch wenn er kein gutes Gefühl dabei hatte, diesen jetzt allein zu lassen. Doch schließlich musste er noch nach Hause kommen, bevor Tante Mathilda und Onkel Titus aufwachten. Auf dem Rückweg entschied er, heute einen Tag blau zu machen. Das hatte er noch nie getan, aber heute war ihm nicht nach Schule zumute. Er wusste, dass seine Tante und sein Onkel angesichts der Umstände Nachsicht mit ihm haben würden.

Als er schließlich zu Hause im Bett lag und die Augen schoss, war es draußen schon hell. Er dachte noch einmal über die jüngsten Ereignisse nach. Er war froh, gestern Abend noch einmal das Haus verlassen zu haben. Sonst hätte er nie die Begegnung mit seinem Erzfeind gemacht. Obwohl er glaubte, in Zukunft Ex-Erzfeind sagen zu müssen. Denn ihr Gespräch schien erst der Anfang gewesen zu sein. Justus war sich sicher, dass es erneut dazu kommen würde. Er wünschte es sich. Mit diesem Gedanken im Hinterkopf fiel er schließlich in einen traumlosen Schlaf.


End file.
